The present disclosure relates to a system for controlling fault tolerance.
In order to adopt fault tolerance controlling technology, it is necessary to utilize a modified control system relative to that used in an ordinary motor drive system. For example, a multi-winding based motor and multiple controllers mounted outside the motor may be required. In addition, in order to dump energy charged during a process of separating a broken controller from the system, an additional dynamic brake may be required. These and other modifications can substantially increase costs.